Caramel Kisses
by LilBlueFairy
Summary: Complete. Motoki's worried. Mamoru's been acting weird all day, but maybe Usagi will be able to get him out of this funk with the help of...caramel kisses? Usagi&Mamoru Being Revised
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Hershey's Caramel Kisses.

* * *

_**Caramel Kisses**  
__By: LilBlueFairy_

Staring into his daily cup of coffee, Mamoru's mind was far from reality. In fact all of him was far from reality. It was as if he were sleepwalking. He remained there, staring into that black liquid as if it would tell him some unknown answer to the unspoken problem.

Meanwhile, Motoki was truly worried. When Mamoru walked in, that was the most movement he made the entire day. Motoki wondered if the man had even blinked today.

The coffee, which Motoki had given Mamoru early in the morning, was as cold as the milkshakes he usually served. In fact, Mamoru hadn't even order the coffee. Motoki had given it to him out of a daily habit.

'Maybe Usagi will break him out of this.' Motoki wondered as he looked at the clock. It was 3:45, only 15 more minutes till Usagi arrived.

Usagi and Mamoru's fights were now widely known and many people would show up just to watch them engage in there daily battles as if it were a television show. Between the inventive name-calling and the spectacular pranks, it seemed as if their fights were delibrate and meant to sell. Motoki didn't mind it though, it helped the business grow. Not to mention he could tell it helped Mamoru.

From the first time Motoki met Mamoru, there was a shadow of loneliness in his eyes that seemed to be permanent. No matter what Motoki did, Mamoru's eyes still spoke the sad truth of the emptiness in his heart. Never changing, the same hidden shadow always remained. Well, until Usagi came.

When Usagi first hit Mamoru in the head with her pathetic quiz outside of the Aracade, Motoki watched though the window with light humor. Little Usagi was at it again, but he never expected Mamoru to respond to the little spitfire. He should have known that Usagi would be the one to cause a change. She just had that way with people.

When Mamoru walked into the Arcade after there "introduction", Motoki was floored. The normally cool, sophisticated Mamoru was now wearing a happy little smirk, and walking with a small bounce in his step. FThat was the first time Motoki saw the shadow gone.

Not to long afterwards, Mamoru made it a daily routine to appear at the Arcade in the afternoons. Normally the annoying noise of the crowds and video games kept Mamoru away, but after Usagi it seemed to no longer affect him.

It was after Usagi's and Mamoru's fifth spat, that Motoki noticed Mamoru humming a happy little tune. Mamoru never hummed. In fact, in all the years Motoki knew Mamoru, he never even tolerated a girl this long (besides Rika and a selected few). It was then Motoki knew of Mamoru's feelings toward Usagi. Even if Mamoru didn't know himself, Motoki did and that's why he let them keep fighting.

'Today would be 3 months since there first encounter.' Motoki thought as he stared worriedly at his friend. He feared that maybe the emptiness was returning. 'Surely Usagi will be able to help.' Motoki glanced at the clock again. 'Only 10 more minutes. Please hurry, Usagi.'

* * *

So, How's it so far? I don't intend for it to be a long story. It's just going to be a fluff-filled flick hopefully. 

Reviews are my inspiration.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Hershey's Caramel Kisses.**

* * *

_Caramel Kisses_

_By: LilBlueFairy_

'She wasn't there...she wasn't there...' Mamoru's mind kept chanting. 'Why wasn't she there?'

For the past three months, Mamoru had been 'unofficially' seeing someone. Did it matter if she was in his dreams? No. The fact is she helped take the loneliness away.

_Every night she entered his dreams, gracing him with a sweet smile and a petal soft kiss on the cheek. They would sit in a garden of roses covered by a blanket of stars and a moon so bright you could see her cerulean eyes lovingly watching him as he told her of his life and ambitions._

_After awhile she would look towards the moon, smile sadly and ask in a soft voice, "One last dance, my love?" And of course he would eagerly agree. They would dance slowly to the sound of the wind and their beating hearts._

_When the wind would stop, so would they. She would then step back, leaving Mamoru longing for her warmth._

_It was then Mamoru would notice her elegant dress and remember that she was a princess, a mysterious princess that he would never really know._

_"I have one more thing to ask of you, my prince. Find me the crystal." Her eyes held a burden that only she would know and Mamoru would comply with her wish just so he could see a glimpse of happiness flash across her face._

'Yet the night before last was different.' Mamoru realized. 'She seemed.... scared.'

_They once again met under the moon, she dressed in her gown and he, in an armor of some kind. He would bow, then she would curtsy. But when she kissed his cheek it was longer and her lips almost seemed to be trembling. Mamoru shrugged it off as cold weather and went along with their normal routine._

_When it came time for them to share their dance, she pulled him closer and was almost clinging to him as if some unknown force was going to take her away. It seemed their dance ended just as it began and instead of stepping away she looked him straight in the eyes, revealing everything and nothing at the same time._

_"Find the crystal." No formalities, it wasn't even endearing. It was pleading. Then he noticed the fear. It was practically emitting from her entire being. She was afraid, but of what? "Find the crystal or else all will be lost."_

_Tears began seeping from her eyes and at that moment he saw how really frail she was._

_"How, where? What is this Crystal?" He asked worriedly, while he held on to her tighter. He began to stroke her back in attempt to soothe her but she merely stepped away. A soft whisper reached his ears._

_"Look for love."_

_He had almost missed it. 'Look for love? But didn't he have it with her? And what was this mysterious crystal?' Just as he was about to ask her, she kissed him. It was a kiss of desperation and despair. When it ended, she pulled apart from his embrace and looked into his eyes._

_"Find the Crystal."_

_That's when he woke up. He was worried of course, but a look at the clock told him he was already running a little behind schedule and would miss running into Odango._

_He had merely sighed and said, "Oh well, I'll just ask her tonight and get the answers," and then he started to get ready. He didn't know he wouldn't see her again._

Now Mamoru was worried and frustrated. He depended on that princess. She was the light to his darkness. He need her and she wasn't there. 'What crystal? Why wasn't she there? This is crazy, but that kiss and those eyes. I couldn't have made them up. They were too... ethereal.'

Now maybe if he had ran into Odango this morning he wouldn't have been a zombie, yet even Usagi was missing. 'Why am I thinking of her! What does she have to do with my missing Princess?'

Mamoru just sighed and stared into the cup of coffee Motoki gave him. 'I don't even remember coming here, but it doesn't matter. I have to figure this out.' And once again Mamoru became lost to his thoughts with the chant still running in his head. 'She wasn't there... She wasn't there...'

* * *

Two chapters in one day! And one more on the way...hopefully. Please tell me what you think so far.

_Reviews are my inspiration._

**_Shout Out:  
_**Thank you, _emmastarz_! You were my first review and my motivation to continue on to the next chapter. Please keep on reading!


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Hershey's Caramel Kisses.

* * *

**

_Caramel Kisses_

_By: LilBlueFairy_

Usagi sighed and longingly looked out of the classroom window. A slight drizzle was covering the area, making it seem as if the sunny morning had never occurred.

Ms. Haruna had yet to look up from the mounds of paper work and was frantically scoring the latest test so she could be on time with her date this afternoon.

"Ms. Haruna should be thanking me for falling asleep during that test! It helps lessen her workload and saves her time, but no! She has to give me detention instead. Maybe she doesn't realize its a punishment and thinks she's giving me a gift or something," Usagi grumbled as she kept glancing at the clock. Only 5 more minutes of torture and then she would be able to leave and go enjoy her tasty gift that she received this morning.

'Oh yes! That's right how could I forget? My caramel kisses! Everyone will be so jealous I got them!' Soon Usagi was lost as her flashback began to take over.

**"I'm late!" Usagi screamed in reflex as she woke up, yet not even Luna was awake. Usagi confusedly looked at her clock and saw it read 6:45. "I woke up an hour early? I mean...uhh... I woke up on time?"**

**While normally Usagi would snuggle back into her warm comforter and drift back to sleep, Usagi wasn't even able to close an eyelid.**

**'It must have been my dream that woke me up.' Usagi thought quizzically as she tried to remember last night's events.**

**"That's right! It was that hot guy!" Lately Usagi had been visited by a mysterious visitor dressed in armor. He had the bearings of a prince and seemed to dedicate each night for the past three months to sweeping her off her feet.**

**But last night was different, terribly different.**

_Once again Usagi was dressed as a princess and was lost among the hoards of people in a royal ball. She would frantically search for something. She didn't know what, she just knew she had to find it... or him._

_Soon a firm yet gentle grip would take hold of her arm and lead her out to a garden of roses. There she would turn around to only see the most handsome man Usagi had ever met in her 15 years of life, well almost the most handsome._

_There was some jerk that she rather not think about at this time that seemed to prevail her thoughts when it came to looks, to bad he didn't have a personality to match or else Usa would have fallen like every other girl, but back to her handsome prince._

_He would look at her with his stormy eyes and would take her into his arms and they would begin dancing. He would remain silent, just listening to their heartbeats and the soft wind, not saying a word. Treating it as if it were glass._

_Then he would usually take her hand kiss it and say in a deep baritone voice, "Till we meet again my princess." But this time was different. Instead he held on to her as if she would slip away and looked her in the eyes._

_"Usagi, this isn't real love. You are merely dreaming, but look for me. I will be waiting for you, even outside your dreams."_

_Usagi could only nod as despair and hope filled her being. It was a weird feeling, to be feeling to opposite reactions at the same time but soon that feeling would be replaced as a pair of soft but demanding lips settled upon hers._

_Usagi was flying! Her soul was souring and rejoicing, but a look in her prince's eyes brought her back to earth. They were full of sorrow and regret._

_"I must go now, I will miss you my princess." The Prince soon stepped away, leaving Usagi cold and feeling empty._

_"Wait! Don't Go!" She shouted as she tried to reach for him but missed._

_"I'm sorry, but I must. Yet before I go I must tell you one more thing."_

_Usagi's eyes filled with unshed tears. "I will listen, my prince."_

_"Forgive him."_

**That's when Usagi woke up.**

**Usagi merely sighed and took her time getting ready. After she finished with her signature hairstyle, she walked downstairs to find her mother just finishing breakfast.**

**Ilene sat down the foods on the table and then turned around finding her daughter smiling at her. "Usagi?!?"**

**Ilene quickly rushed to her daughter to check her health, "Sweety are you alright? Are you feeling ill?" And the frantic questions continued until Usagi pushed her hands away and said firmly, "I'm perfectly fine! I'm just a little hungry."**

**Ilene stepped to the side and watched as her daughter began destroying the large ensemble of food she had prepared. "I don't know wether to be happy or upset she's awake for once. Well I better go make more food." Ilene stated as she shuffled back into the kitchen.**

**After Usagi finished her meal, scared her dad by calmly saying "good morning", and teased Shingo for a little bit, She decided it was about time she left.**

**Usagi walked leisurely down a different path than she usually took to school. "No need to let Mamoru-baka ruin my day! And such a lovely day it is!"**

**The birds where chirping, the sun was shinning and no cracks to trip over! Yes, it was wonderful. Little did she know it was going to get even better.**

**Naoto, a 9 year old boy, clutched the box of Hershey's Caramel Kisses nervously. Today was Keiko and his second month anniversary and Caramel Kisses were her favorite.**

**Ever since she bravely stood up for him from the neighborhood bullies those two months ago, he had been in love with her. Usually Naoto wasn't such a weakling but these guys were especially strong and there were multiple of them. They had cornered him and was about to beat him up for "trespassing" but Keiko, who had been learning self-defense, quickly stepped in with her heavy book-bag and butt-kicking skills.**

**So lost in his thoughts, Naoto didn't even notice the old gang from before sneaking up on him. They quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby alley. "You ain't got your little girlfriend to save you now! Lets show him a little payback for two months ago and let him see how much we've improved fellas." The leader began popping his knuckles as his gang snickered in the background. Naoto began to struggle but the others held him down. "LET ME GO!"**

**"LET ME GO!" Usagi heard as she passed a dark alley. She quickly backed up and saw a boy that looked like Shingo being bullied by four guys. The thought of anyone beating up Shingo besides her, made rage flow throw her body. No way was she going to let these guys hurt the kid.**

**"Hey you sleaze-bags! Let the kid go!" Usagi shouted as she ran in the alley.**

**"Get her boys!" The Leader shouted as he held on to Naoto. Soon the teenaged boys charged after her, ready to have some fun.**

**"Sailor V kick!" Usagi shouted as she knocked two of them back and into the wall. Both fell unconscious. "Wow, all that running has been good for me." Usagi stated as she looked in wonder. She almost missed the other two behind her.**

**A tingling sensation came down Usagi's back and she quickly jumped in the air and swung her leg around like she had seen Matoko do during her Martial Arts Practice. Soon all of them had fallen except the leader.**

**"Now let the kid go." Usagi stated angrily. 'How dare these bullies ruin her morning!'**

**"Ye..ye.yes..Ma..Ma'am." The Leader stuttered as he quickly let go of Naoto and ran off, leaving his gang behind.**

**Usagi quickly ran over to Naoto and helped him gather his belongings. "Tha..Thank you so much!" Naoto said shyly. "No problem! You just reminded me of my brother and I knew I had to help." Usagi said as she smiled comfortingly.**

**Naoto looked around to see if there was anything he could give her for saving him, then he saw the box of Caramel Kisses. "Here, I want you to have these as a thanks." Naoto said as he handed Usagi the box. Usagi looked at the gift in surprise. "Thank you! My name is Usagi. And yours?" "My name is Naoto."**

**Naoto was glad she liked the gift. Oh no! That was his gift to Keiko, oh well. He could always explain to Keiko the situation and get her another box.**

**"Well Naoto as nice as it is to chat with you..." Usagi looked at the watch on her wrist. Oh no! She was going to be late to school if she didn't book it! "I've got to go! I'm going to be late!" Usagi screeched as she took off.**

**"Nice to meet you too, Usagi. Nice to meet you too." Naoto said as he watched her zoom off down the street.**

"Usagi, USAGI!" yelled a voice.

"Huh?" Usagi was startled out of her musings as a pair of green eyes suddenly appeared in her view. "Gah!!!" Usagi yelled as she fell out of her chair.

"About time! You can leave now. Detention is over with." Ms. Haruna stated as she went back to her desk to gather her belongings.

"YAY!" Usagi cheered as she grabbed her belongings and rushed out of the classroom.

Usagi's happiness soon died down as she began walking through the drizzle and then remembered that all her friends where doing something today.

Rei was helping her grandfather with moving some old artifacts, Matoko was at a martial arts class, Ami was at a cram school, and Minako was at volleyball practice. "Oh well, I guess I'll goto the Arcade and play some Sailor V!" Usagi stated as she skipped towards the Arcade.

* * *

OK, so as you figured with this ending this story is going to be long than 3 Chapters. I've just had some really good ideas for this story and I'm going to keep it going, but it still won't be really long. I think. I can't make promises. Sorry, but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

_Reviews are my inspiration._

**_Shout Out:_**

Miaka Kiri : I'm glad you can't wait! I'll try not to make you wait to long.

Rowensage : I'm interested in where its heading too. I'm just kinda going with the flow, but thanks for the Review!

mae-E : Who knows? I guess you'll have to read and find out! -.

Meg-Of-The-Moon : Mamoru can be dense, but he what man isn't? Just kidding. (?)

nisha-chan : I hope I continue too. I hate it when I don't finish things. So I don't plan on quitting on this.

Crystal : Thanks! I love your review too!

Once again thank you so much for your reviews! They make my day and help me in my determination on continuing. Please keep reviewing! Thanks!


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Hershey's Caramel Kisses.

* * *

**

_Caramel Kisses_

_By: LilBlueFairy_

The light drizzle of the afternoon became more fierce as Usagi made her way to the Crown Arcade. The light tapping of the raindrops began to increase their tempo and seemed to crescendo there tone. Soon the clouds became darker and more ominous than before as well.

"Oh great, grand, and wonderful!" Usagi muttered darkly as she hurried her pace to a light jog. She clutched the heart-shaped box of caramel kisses closer to her chest and let out a small squeal when a low rumble filled the air.

"Forget hurrying like a lady, I'm out of here!" Usagi quicklyzipped to the Arcade before she had to listen to the storm's music any more and for once she luckily did not slipin apuddle.

The familiar light ding of the Crown's doors awoke Mamoru from his thoughts as he looked at the clock. 'Usagi?' He made a quick glance towards the entrance of the arcade and was surprised to see his little bunny dripping wet from head to foot. 'HIS LITTLE BUNNY?!?' That's it he had been gone from reality to long. "Ohayo Odango!"

Usagi glared at the offending nickname and ignored the dropping of dishes in the background as she stuck her tongue out at Mamoru. She knew it was a childish gesture but he always seemed to bring out the worst in her. "I'm going to ignore you, Mamoru-baka! Instead I shall only speak with Motoki today because I know he won't ruin my good mood!"

"I see. You are going to torture Motoki with your annoying presence just so you can keep your good mood. Well I guess someone has to endure it." Mamoru smirked as he saw Usagi's face flush prettily with anger.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, you egotistical pig," Usagi spat as she stormed off to talk to Motoki.

Mamoru just sighed and looked around to spot Motoki. As he spotted him, his eyebrows shot up in curiosity. Motoki had dropped an arm load of dishes. 'Motoki has never dropped a dish in his life.' Mamoru thought dazedly. 'Well there's a first time for everything.'

Motoki looked up as he heard the light dinging. 'Maybe Usagi is finally here.' Just as he thought that Usagi's damp buns appeared in his view. 'It is her!' He thought excitedly.

As he was opening his mouth to greet her, he heard the voice of his comatose friend. "Ohayo Odango!"

Motoki quickly looked over towards Mamoru. Sure he had thought Usagi would make Mamoru react but not that much! Just as Motoki was spinning around to see Usagi's reaction his grip on the dirty dishes he was carrying slipped, but that went unnoticed as Motoki saw the faint smirk appear over Mamoru's lips. 'I wish I had the power Usagi did, when it came to people.' Motoki thought as he dropped the dishes. 'Crap! There goes my record.'

"Motoki are you alright? Do you need help picking these up?" Usagi bent down and looked at her friend worriedly. "No, Usagi, I'm fine. Don't worry about the dishes I'll sweep them up in no time at all." Motoki said as he glanced down at the mess. As he looked back at Usagi, he finally noticed her cold, shivering form.

"Usagi! You look freezing, let me go get you a towel and see if we have any spare clothes in the back." Motoki rushed toward the 'Employee's Only' Lounge, leaving Usagi standing there wet, cold and hungry.

"I wish he would go make me a hamburger first before he got me a towel." Usagi grumbled as she made her way towards an empty stool near the hot jerk. 'Bad Usa! He isn't hot. He is not hot.' Usagi manage to keep her resolve up until Mamoru turned around and stared at her with his deep stormy eyes.

'Stormy eyes? That seems kind of familiar.' Just as Usagi began to get a faint glimmer of recognition, she heard a deep voice wake her up from her thoughts.

"Jeez Odango, I know you have the hots for me but really, all the staring is starting to go a little overboard don't you think?" Mamoru smirked at the blush that soon covered her face, but embarrassment quickly changed into anger as she realize who was teasing her.

"Argh! Mamoru-baka! As if I would ever have the hots (Usagi added quotations with her fingers) for you! You have a minus zero personality, not to mention your twisted sense of pleasure, as you seem to get your kicks from picking on defenseless young ladies such as myself!" Usagi quickly crossed her arms and stood in a stance that seemed to say, "I dare you to cross me."

Well being the way Mamoru was, of course he was going to meet the challenge. Mamoru stood up from his stood and began circling Usagi as if he were a hawk about to catch his mouse of the day.

"You, a lady? That's a good joke. But what really got me was the part about you not being attracted to me. Oh Odango, you shouldn't lie." Mamoru stopped behind Usagi and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I just might have to punish you for lying to me like that Usa."

His warm breath upon Usagi's ear made Usagi's shivers from the 'cold' increase. She was frozen and unable to move. What was he doing to her? He shouldn't be able to screw up her senses like this! But what really got her was the last part of what he said. He called her Usa, but not in a normal tone. It was dark and sensual. It was almost as if he were savoring it.

Mamoru breathed in the essence of Usagi and was tempted to take her into his arms right there and have his way with her. 'Dang hormones! Come on, Chiba! Get a hold of yourself!' But it was lost in his hazy mind.

Just as Mamoru was about to act on his impulses (AN: And turn this into a rated R fanfic), Motoki ran out of the 'Employee's Only' room with a pair of sweat pants, a large Tokyo University T-Shirt, and a large fluffy towel.

Mamoru and Usagi jumped apart from each other as if there was a bomb between them and quickly looked in opposite directions. "Usagi! Here are some clothes. There are the smallest set I could find and sorry I couldn't find a brush for your hair. I noticed it was a little... what is going on here?" Motoki question as he noticed the strained atmosphere.

"N..nothing!" Usagi squeaked as she quickly grabbed the clothes. "T-thanks Motoki!" Usagi managed to get out before she dashed off to the employee's lounge.

Motoki looked at the retreating cloud of dust Usagi left behind, then looked at Mamoru's tensed figure. "Mamoru..." Motoki warned in a condescending tone. "I don't know what you did to that girl but if you've..."

"Why are you always taking her side!" Mamoru lashed out childishly. Mamoru then suddenly retreated and looked at Motoki regretfully. "Sorry Motoki. I'm just a little confused and I haven't been myself lately. I guess I just need to go home."

Suddenly a loud boom shook the arcade and the lights flickered on and off. Luckily there was only a small crowd today due to the weather or else they wouldn't have heard Usagi's scream.

Motoki began to take off but Mamoru had beaten him by a mile. Mamoru threw open the door hurriedly only to quickly shut it again.

Motoki opened his mouth to begin questioning Mamoru but one look at Mamoru and he knew what had happened. Mamoru's wide eyes, blushing cheeks, and slightly ajar mouth told all. He had just gotten to see Usagi a little more clearly. OK, a lot more clearly.

Mamoru just couldn't erase the image from his mind. The image of his Usako like that would forever be burned in his brain. 'USAKO? Oh man, I need a drink.'

Mamoru cleared his voice and straightened his shoulders. "Motoki, I would like a strong, STRONG cup of black coffee. Make it cold." Motoki stared at him quizzically and then watched as he knocked loudly on the door. "Motoki, can you please go make it. NOW." "Sure thing! Mamoru, old buddy!" Motoki squeaked as he ran off to make the unusual order.

A small "come in," was heard as Mamoru twisted the doorknob. "Odango?" Mamoru hesitantly said as he began entering the room. "Don't call me that! You pervert! Besides I don't have my 'Odangos' right now." Usagi said bitterly.

"I didn't mean too! You screamed and well... ugh! Nevermind. Are you alright now?" Mamoru said as he glanced over Usagi. She was adored in the oversized men's clothes and her golden hair fell in waves down to her calves. She was practically the essence of purity.

With her hair down, her cerulean eyes seemed brighter and more alluring than before, not to mention it was quite sexy on her. 'If only she would wear it down more often...' Mamoru's fingers twitched with the thought of tangling his hands in it. It looked quite silky and smooth. 'Dang me and my hair fetish!' Mamoru cursed.

Usagi began to feel uncomfortable as Mamoru stared at her. 'Is something wrong? I hope he doesn't make fun of me in these clothes! They are embarrassing enough as it is!' But before Usagi's thoughts could continue she noticed as Mamoru's eyes seemed to darken into nearly black.

'What is wrong with him? Wait a minute, I remember Minako telling me about guys and how to tell if they are checking me out. Wait a minute! Is Mamoru checking me out? No way. But I guess there is one way to find out.' Usagi soon began thinking a sexy movie star would try seduce a guy and began to mimic their actions. 'Oh this is going to be fun!'

Once again he looked over her ensemble and noticed how it swallowed her up. 'I bet she would look great in one of my shir....OH NO! I am not thinking of Odango in that way! No way could I think of her in that way.'

Mamoru shook his head and quickly lifted his gaze back to her eyes and saw mischief? What could be going on behind those cerulean eyes of hers. 'Wait, cerulean? Just like...' But before he finished that thought Usagi began to walk seductively? Towards him!?! Mamoru just gulped.

"Now Mamo-chan," she purred. "Who is attracted to who?" She finished as she glided her hand across his chest while she passed him. A slight seductive giggle could be heard as she walked out of the employee's lounge.

"Was that Usagi?!?" Motoki shouted. Obviously he had watching them again. "Motoki, I would like to have that drink now." Mamoru grumbled as he realized she had won that round. Mamoru tended to be a sore loser.

"Boy, Mamoru she got you on that one!" Motoki chuckled. "Shut up!" Mamoru snapped as he replayed the scene in his head.

'Mamo-chan, huh? I kind of like it. Its got a nice ring to it. WAIT! NO, we have been trapped together for way to long. She is distracting me from... that's right My Princess! I need to lea...'

But before Mamoru could finish that thought another flash of light, crash of thunder, and a squeal from Usagi told him he couldn't leave yet. 'Great! Well I just won't talk to anybody else till this storm passes.'

With his resolve back in place, Mamoru downed his cold black coffee and resumed his trademark stool. 'Now where can I find that crystal...'

Motoki noticed that Mamoru was back in his trance and knew it would be hard that before to wake him up again. Motoki also watched as Usagi sat down in a secluded booth, ordered her usual of a chocolate shake with a hamburger and fries, and looked through her bookbag for her new manga she had been talking about. Motoki merely sighed and looked outside. It was going to be a long, stormy evening.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm trying to get these chapters longer but my time just won't permit it right now. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and the Caramel Kisses are going to soon come into play. I would never leave out my beloved caramel kisses! Not to mention they are the title. Oh and I unforunatly will be out of town this weekend and won't be able to update till Tuesday, hopefully. I'll try and see if I can update tomorrow but no promises! Please keep on reading though! Well till next time!

_Reviews are my inspiration._

**_Shout Outs:_  
**renegade452: I'm glad that you can get into my fanfiction. That is something I'm always trying to strive for!  
SteelHeartRose: Yay! I'm glad you are going to be there till the finish! That means I have at least one dedicated reader! I'm so excited!  
Meg-Of-The-Moon: Alright! I love your reviews! You are welcomed to leave as many as you like! And the topic of men could be a chapter on its own.  
Neo-Princess Serene Eternite: I will update as soon as possible! I'm very pleased that you enjoy it.  
Crystal: I thought with the absense of Sailor Moon, I had to put sometime of action in there. I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene! I usually suck at writing those.  
serenitychaos114: Its funny that you should say that because I'm just getting back into SM fanfictions too! I'm glad that I've rekindled your interest. Your review makes me feel all fuzzy inside!  
Serenity's Blaim: Yes ma'am! I will try to update as soon as possible.  
Crystal Saturn: Yay! It's not boring. Please inform me if it ever does! I will try to keep this fanfic up and not let it get sloppy. But if I do please tell me!  
samsonite: I'm trying to lengthen the chapters, I promise! Next one should hopefully be longer. Thanks for the lovely comment! Itmade me want to write more!  
mae-E: You are so curious! And I love it! Well as you see there is no candy yet. But next chapter, who knows? Ok, I do. I predict some chocolate sightings! Thanks for review again! I love your comments!  
SunMoon,EarthSky: I love the caramel! I love to eat it while I write this story, which I need to go by some more... Thanks for reminding me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
rockfreak2003: Hello! I hope I update soon too. I hate just leaving a story there for a month and then picking it back up. Thanks for your review!

Thanks everyone for there review and I hope to get back to you guys soon! Bye.


	5. Caramel Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Hershey's Caramel Kisses.

* * *

**

_**Caramel Kisses**_

_By: LilBlueFairy_

"Usagi."

Usagi's nose twitched a little and a soft mumbling could be heard coming from her still form.

"Usagi, wake up. You need to call your folks."

Usagi twitched her nose again and mumbled, "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you..." Suddenly, to Motoki's dismay, Usagi's hand shot out as if she was throwing a Frisbee and collided with his nose. Motoki saw stars and his patience snapped.

"That's it Usagi! If you don't wake up, I will refuse to sell you milkshakes for a week!"

Usagi head flew out from the pages of hernow wetmanga and looked towards the voice who said such a horrible thing. "What? Motoki?" Usagi's groggy eyes finally focused and saw her dear arcade friend clutching his nose.

"Motoki, what are you doing? What happened to your nose?" Motoki just sighed, touched his nose tenderly and dejectedly said, "Nothing Usagi. Nothing at all."

"Oh well, be careful next time!" Usagi responded happily. As she began to wake up to reality, her eyes darted around the arcade in curiosity. "What time is it? Is the storm over?"

"No, Usagi, the storm isn't over in fact it has seemed to get worse. Also its getting pretty late you might want to call your family and let them know your here. Now I'm going to go see if I can find the news on the radio, the phone is behind the counter and no free food till I get back. Ok?"

Usagi saluted playfully and 'seriously' stated, "Aye, aye sir!" A light giggle followed afterwards as Motoki smiled and walked towards the Employee's Lounge.

Usagi got up and stretched lazily. As she stretched she noticed the lack of bodies, in fact, hers and the jerk's were the only ones in there.

'Mamoru-baka must have scared them off with his bad attitude. Oh well.'

Usagi quietly and surprisingly walked gracefully past Mamoru and quickly made her call. After she explained the situation to her parents, she asked her parents if she knew any details about the storm. Her mother, surprised by the maturity that Usagi had shown by asking about the storm rather her than normal whining about money, food, or both, smiled lovingly and began relating all the information she knew.

"Well Sweety, the storm has appeared to come from nowhere. Its quite a phenomenon! In fact it was only supposed to be a little windy tonight. They say that this storm should last for quite a while from the looks of it so tell Motoki to just make a tab in our name. Oh! And be sure to get your homework done, young lady! I don't want to you playing video games all night." Usagi merely rolled her eyes and decided that she should get to working on making that tab useful.

"All right mom, thanks for the info. and the tab! I'll call you in the morning... All right I will... No, I won't... Uh huh... OK! Mom, I'll be fine! I love you, too. Night."

Usagi sighed and hung up the phone. "Mothers."

'I wonder what I should do now. I'm in an arcade full of food and Sailor V with no limit on cash...Sailor V!' Usagi squealed in excitement as she ran over to her favorite game. But as she was running by she noticed something funny.

There, hunched over a cold cup of coffee, was Mamoru's depressing but sexy form. The said male merely sighed and made no movement to acknowledge Usagi or her bright attitude. 'What's the matter with Mamoru?'

Looking between her favorite game and her worst enemy, she grumbled, "Dang, me and my compassion!"

She squared her shoulders as if she was going into a gruesome battle and marched with determination. Soon she had crossed the short distance and was staring into the midnight blue hair of Mamoru Chiba. Steeling her nerves she tapped him on the shoulder.

...silence accompanied with the pitter-patter of raindrops on the side...

A blonde eyebrow began to twitch while a feminine foot began tapping the floor.

Nothing.

'NOTHING? Is he ignoring me? If anything I should be ignoring him! Grrr...' "Hey! Mamoru-baka!"

Still nothing came from him. 'No Odango-Atama? Now I'm worried.' Usagi sat into the stool next to him and stared at his statue-like form. "Mamoru?" She tilled her head in confusion. "Hello? Is anybody in there?"

Usagi waved a hand in between his vision and his cold half-drunken coffee. "Hello? Mamoru-baka?" Usagi was starting to really worry. 'Did I do something? What is it? Even in our fights, I feel at least some life from him, but its as if he's dead.' "Please, Mamoru, what is it?"

Usagi was really worried. Ever since she was little, Usagi had this unique ability to tell how people where feeling and it was almost as if she could feel their aura. But Mamoru's aura was barely there, it was as if he had withdrawn himself and wouldn't let anyone in.

"Look here, Mamoru-baka! I am wasting some of my precious Sailor V time!" Once again silence met her ears. "FINE! I'm going to play Sailor V and won't pay any attention to you either!"

Just as Usagi hopped off her stool, a giant flash of light filled the arcade followed by a roaring boom. Usagi screamed and dashed towards something to cling too.

After the dramatic display of the storm was over, the lights and, to Usagi's misfortune, the video games shut off. Usagi wrapped herself even tighter around the safety object that was known as Mamoru. "Great! Thanks a lot, Mamoru! This is all your fault!"

Suddenly her _object_ grumbled, "And how is this my fault, Odango?" Usagi's embarrassment was soon over ridden by her concern.

"MAMORU!" Usagi hugged Mamoru even harder. "I was so worried! You wouldn't insult me or anything! I was beginning to think you were dead!"

'Dead? No, I became painfully aware that I was alive when you latched on to me.' Thought Mamoru contently. Usagi had still not let go of his body and he, surprisingly, didn't want to ruin the moment. Her small frame radiated a remarkably large amount of warmth and comfort. It was as if he had wrapped himself inside a giant homemade quilt.

Mamoru turned around and engulfed her with his large physique to return the _hug_. "Were you concerned for my well being, Odango?" Mamoru smirked outwardly but inside he was cursing himself to the depths of hell. 'Me and my nicknames for her... Please insert foot into mouth now.'

Usagi attempted to step back but was stopped by Mamoru's strong arms. "Were you concerned for my well being, Odango?" She nearly screamed, but instead she glared into his eyes. Or supposedly his eyes since there was no light.

"Keep dreaming, baka."

"Oh Odango, if this was a dream I'm sure we would be doing more than just hugging." With this said Mamoru began to draw Usagi closer. Usagi blushed brightly and was sure Mamoru could see it even in the dark. "Umm.. Mamoru, what are you doing?"

Usagi was nervous, and the deep chuckle that vibrated through the chest that her head was now perched upon didn't help. Soon a finger glided Usagi's face upward, and she could barely make out the strong, sculptured face of her 'enemy'. But one thing she could tell was that it was getting closer... a lot closer.

Her heart began beating hard against her chest as if it was trying to force its way out. "Mamoru.." She breathed in uncertainty as her eyes began to flutter close.

Mamoru almost didn't catch the small plea through his Usagi-drunken mind. But yes, it was pleading and it sounded just like his princess's plea. "Mamoru... Find the Crystal."

He jerked back quickly in alarm and tried to arrange his control once more.

Usagi blinked out of her stupor as she was quickly pushed away from Mamoru's embrace. "Usagi, maybe you should go find some candles or something."

She felt completely stupid. 'As if a guy like Mamoru would kiss a small clumsy little girl like me.' He was just teasing her. Blinking back the tears, Usagi ran off to find Motoki.

Mamoru let out a shaky breath. "That was close." The way Usagi fit against him, the energy between them. It was perfect. 'Too perfect.' He couldn't get distracted by a girl. His princess needed him! Besides Usagi was too good for him. She was the perfect picture of innocence and light. He was the opposite. 'It would have never worked anyways. That's it from now on I'm ignoring Usagi at all costs.'

Usagi blindly ran to the back of the arcade where Motoki had disappeared too. Amazingly she didn't run into anything on her way there and gracefully opened the door, effectively escaping the cold-hearted creep known as Mamoru.

"Motoki?"

A groan followed soon after.

"Eep! Is that y-you, M-Motoki?" Usagi question quietly. 'What if its some creepy monster that will try to suck away my energy?'

'Ok, that sounded stupid even to myself. Come on Tsukino! What would Sailor V do?' Usagi managed to strengthen her resolve and say, "I-If you aren't Motoki, then beware! Cause I-I w-will pun-nish you!"

Suddenly a heavy hand descended upon Usagi's shoulder. Poor, poor person.

Soon a shriek with a couple of Sailor V kicks filled the air and the groaning man, 'Or monster!', was pleading. "No more Usagi! No more!"

"Motoki?"

"Hai..." Then more groans and 'Is he whimpering?' filled the air. "I'm so sorry Motoki!"

"Its all right Usagi, I just won't be able to move around for a bit." Usagi carefully shuffled to Motoki in the dark to inspect the damage she had done... even if it was in the dark.

"Why won't you be able to mov..." Usagi's innocent gaze quickly blinked into embarrassing realization, "Wait.. oh... sorry about that. I figured maybe monsters felt pain there too."

"Monsters? Usagi don't tell me you thou... Oh nevermind."

Usagi blushed deeply and wonder if she would forever be permanently red from this night. "Well I heard something groan and ..."

"Usagi that was me. I was searching for some blankets in the small closet for later tonight when the lights went I out. I jerked up quickly in surprise and hit my on one of the shelves within the closet. Not to mention my dad's bowling ball."

Usagi cocked her head to the side in confusion "Bowling ball?"

Motoki groaned once and again and rasped out, "Nevermind Usagi."

Usagi gently felt the top of Motoki's head. "Oh Usagi! Don't!" Soon more pain-filled groans filled the air.

"Motoki, I'm sorry. Tell me where some of the asp-"

Soon a light flashed in Usagi's eyes stopping her in mid-sentence. "What is going on in here?" Mamoru growled angrily.

'Why would Mamoru be angry? Jeez, I'm just trying to help Motoki.'

"Motoki hit his head, you baka!" Usagi spat back. Motoki merely watched until Mamoru looked at him with a cold glare. "What?" Motoki asked, wondering 'What did I do this time?'

"I didn't realize that sitting in someone's lap helped." Mamoru grounded out.

"Wha- Ah! Motoki! Why didn't you tell me?" Usagi exclaimed as she hopped out of the said person's lap. "Well after you beat the crap out of me, then determined I wasn't a monster. I couldn't really feel my lower half due to the several of Sailor V kicks you gave me." Motoki mumbled embarrassingly.

Mamoru watched this and suddenly felt very foolish. 'Well who wouldn't think something was going on when all you heard was _'Oh Usagi! Don't!'_ followed by some groans...Or maybe I'm just a pervert... Way to go, Chiba. Whatever happened to ignoring her at all costs?'

"Motoki are you all right?" Usagi asked apologetically. "Hai, I'm fine.. I just need some medicine and sleep."

Determined to make up for his unsaid accusations, Mamoru quickly decided he had more present issues to attend to than his missing Princess. 'Sorry Princess...'

"Odango, take this flashlight and find some blankets and candles. I'll go find another flashlight and the medicine." Mamoru ordered out as he was trying to slowly rebuild his manly ego.

"Yes, your almighty baka-ness..." Usagi sarcastically replied as she set off to go do her orders.

Mamoru led Motoki to where he remembered the couch to be and laid him down. "Sorry for being so rude, Motoki."

"Hey, no problem! Jealousy gets to all of us..."

That statement earned him a good punch in the arm to serve as a warning. "Motoki..." Mamoru growled out. "I have no feelings fo-"

"For Odango... Yeah, yeah. But if you really didn't have feelings for her then would you have barged in here like some crazed husband who found out his wife was with the pool boy? I don't think so..."

Mamoru was stunned. He was scrambling to find a good excuse. "I was just.. uh... I was.. I was protecting Odango's innocence!"

Motoki rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Ok, fine. Be in denial."

Mamoru gave up and quickly changed the subject. "Motoki that doesn't matter right now. I just wanted to say sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Motoki shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch and quickly hissed in pain. "Yeah, make sure Usagi and her Sailor V action moves stay away from my newly multi-colored body. No offense to her, I love her like she was my own sister, but man! Does she pack a punch or what?"

Mamoru chuckled and agreed. He helped Motoki settled down and got up to leave, but before Mamoru could make it out the door Motoki grabbed his arm. "Mamoru, take care of her all right?"

Mamoru nodded his head, and even though Motoki couldn'tsee it he knew Mamoru would.

Usagi had finally managed to find the blankets and some candles as she angrily search the storage room. She couldn't stand to be in the employee's room while Motoki conversed with the gorgeous jerk. 'GORGEOUS? That's it. Its official. I am officially crazy. Won't Mamoru-baka be happy when he finds out.' "I bet he would call the crazy-people police and help them lock me away." Usagi grumbled as she carried her foundings back to the employee's lounge.

"Talking to yourself again, Odango?" Mamoru smirked, although it went unseen due to the fact that Usagi ignored him and kept her flashlight pointed toward her destination.

"Aww, giving me the silent treatment? Well then I guess Hell has frozen over. Odango being quiet." Mamoru shook his head and laughed.

Usagi had stopped her approach toward the Employee's lounge and stood in silent fury. "Odango?"

Usagi turned around with murder in her eyes. "GAHH! THAT'S IT!"

A with a mighty roar that would scare a kitten, Usagi jumped Mamoru. A mass of candles, blankets, and pills flew everywhere. "Oda-Ango!"

"Say your prayers Chiba!" howled a mad, and crazy, Usagi.

Limbs tangled and hair wrapped around fingers, and muscles stretched awkwardly, but Usagi would not be stopped. It seemed she had finally snapped.

"Usa-gasp Usagi! Don't twist that wa..." a deep groan filled the air.

"Muhahahaha!" Usagi laughed evilly as she seemingly won the wrestling match. "I am the alpha female! I shall rule the arcade with an iron-fist! All hail m-"

Usagi's victory was short-lived as Mamoru came back to his senses and rearranged their tangle bodies to where he laid on top. Subduing her body with his. "Now Usagi..."

"You can't take me alive!" Usagi yelled as she twisted and squirmed in his grasp.

Mamoru, who felt really...umm...'_awkward'_, put more weight upon the tiny body below his and tried to talk reasonably. "Usagi! Let's help Motoki then I'll give you a milkshake. All right?"

Usagi's crazed-mind slowly began to come back into focus. "M-ee-lk-sh-aa-ke-ah" Usagi began to giggle and shift under Mamoru.

Mamoru sighed and tried to get a hold of his emotions and hormones. "Oh Usagi. You are one crazy girl." 'That I happen to love. LOVE? Maybe like immensely... but love...' Mamoru shook his head and looked at the sliver-blonde girl below him.

"That was fun! I've never really snapped like that before! Oh Mamoru, can you please help me untangle my hair?" Usagi had suddenly became normal, 'As normal as Usagi can get.' Mamoru's mind snorted, and noticed the predicament she was in. Her hair had combined with Mamoru's dark strands and created a beautiful, unique Yin-yang effect as Usagi gazed softly at it. 'Funny I've never noticed it, like night and day. Thank goodness the flashlight is flashing at just the right angle or I would have never known.'

While that was a strange wondrous sight, her hair had also managed to get tangled in his hands, which were pining her arms above her head. Mamoru had also placed his legs on either side of her body, thus making it truly an awkward position. 'Why is Mamoru just sitting there?'

Mamoru had also taken notice of their positions and had gotten _lost_ in his thoughts.

Usagi began to lose feeling in part of her legs, but didn't want to ruin the playful-and peaceful-mood so she settled for a nice way to get Mamoru off of her. Licking her lips she said one of the most perverted things that had ever come out of her 15 year-old body. "Aww but Mamoru! I like the top!"

Usagi giggled as Mamoru's face contorted into confusion after Usagi made the _innocent_ comment. 'Was that my dream?' "Mamoru! Did you here what I said?" Mamoru's eyes bulged. 'No.. that wasn't a dream'

"Odango! Comments like that will get you in trouble." Mamoru said condensingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Only if you are a pervert." Usagi began wiggling her eyebrow suggestively. "Are you a pervert Mamoru?"

Mamoru coughed in surprise and decided it was time that he got up before he made himself more of a fool. So Mamoru stood up, blonde hair and all.

"Ouch!" squeakedthe unsuspecting teen.

Usagi's blue eyes filled with tears as a promising wail began to tremble on her lips. Mamoru had _fortunately_ gained a sixth sense about her wails and quickly sat back down.

"Sorry, Odango! Lets get untangled and get the medicine to Motoki. All right?" Mamoru said sincerely as he slowly removed the constricting strands.

Usagi sucked up her water worksand began watching in a daze as she watched Mamoru slowly and delicately untangle her hair as if each individual strand were made of gold. His eyes focused in the dim lighting and his face was that of total concentration, but Usagi also took this moment to also study the strong sculptures of his face as if she had never seen him before in her life. Little did Usagi know Mamoru was having similar thoughts.

Mamoru concentrated on this task as if his life depended on it. If it was his fault Usagi's silky mane was ruined he would never forgive himself. Not to mention he finally had an excuse to run his hands through her hair like had been wanting to do all along since he had first laid eyes on her.

Just as he was about to complete his task Mamoru looked into Usagi's clouded orbs. Noticing she was caught staring Usagi shyly blushed and turned her face to the side. Mamoru's gaze soften and he began to speak. "Usa-"

"MAMORU! USAGI! YOU AREN'T DEAD ARE YOU? IF NOT, I WOULD REALLY LIKE MY BLANKETS AND PILLS NOW!" yelled an impatient Motoki. Usagi sighed in disappointment and Mamoru began grumbling irritably as he removed the last few strands.

After they gathered the scattered items they quickly, and maybe a little roughly, situated Motoki. Usagi had crammed the pills in Motoki's mouth before she shoved some water in his face, but not after Mamoru jerked Motoki around to situate the blankets. In the end, Motoki had nearly choked/drowned to death and was left with a few more bruises than he had started with.

After slamming the door shut, Mamoru realize it was just Usagi and him. **Alone**. Gulping in nervousness, Mamoru looked around as if the blonde-haired angel would jump him any moment.

Blue eyes shown behind the jumpy man and they glinted evilly, "Mamoru."

"GAH!" Mamoru jumped in fear and grabbed his chest, as if to make sure his heart was still there. "Odango! Don't do that!"

"Don't do what? You know you really need to chill. You're such a stiff." Usagi said airily as she walked passed. Mamoru glared at her back but decided it was best just not to say anything.

"Ok Mamoru! Wheres the grub?" Usagi asked happily.

"Food?" Mamoru asked himself. Now that she mentioned it, he was kind of hungry. Ok, really hungry he hadn't had anything to eat all day! "Good question, Odango. Where is my food? Shouldn't you be in the kitchen making it, woman?"

Usagi quickly turned around and pointed her flashlight in his face. "Excuse me!"

Mamoru smirked even if he couldn't see her because of the offending rays. "You heard me, woman. Go and do you duty!" Usagi nodded her head and moved her flashlight out of his face. "Just making sure that's what you said." She stated calmly, then promptly fell to the floor in laughter.

Mamoru looked at her quizzically and began to wonder what was so funny. "Odango?"

Usagi slowly composed herself and fixed her twinkling eyes on the confused male. "Oh, my dear Mamoru, there is so much you don't know about me. But one of the main things you should know is that when I cook, it guarantees death."

Mamoru shook his head and mumbled, "Should have known an Odango like you couldn't do anything productive like cook."

Usagi huffed at the insult and quickly hid her hurt. "Hey! I don't see you and your Iron Chef skills working to make me some grub either!" Usagi complained.

"It is only because you aren't worth enough to taste my culinary delights." Mamoru said with an air of arrogance. Usagi looked at him deadpanned. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

The storm kept raging in the background and Mamoru's stomach growled. It did not liked being ignored. "All right, only for this one time shall you, Odango, be able to taste my unique cooking skills." Mamoru stated as he walked towards the kitchen.

Mamoru began searching the kitchen for food that could be made without heat or anything electrical. Unfortunately all he found was chips.

"Man, this selection sucks. Great job, Mamo-baka." grumbled a feminine voice behind him. Mamoru grounded his teeth together in irritation and glanced at the beautiful temptress behind him. 'Temptress? Beautiful? Aww... forget it. I give up. Fine you win! She's beautiful, gorgeous and I want her! I want her now!'

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Usagi asked. Mamoru woke up from his stupor and began rationalizing out loud.

"I already checked the freezer and its locked. Although its pretty pointless since all the ice cream is melting away in there. (Usagi teared up at this tragic fact) So I guess we get to eat chips until we can find something later."

Soon they were situated comfortably in the middle of the arcade on old dusty blankets, surrounded by empty plastic bags. "I'm still hungry," moaned Usagi as she flopped backwards to lay down. Mamoru rolled his eyes at her antics and said, "When are you not? You are like a bottomless-pit!"

Usagi looked at him and glared hatefully, "I'm a growing girl you jerk! And at least I'm not an anorexic bimbo that you'd probably date." Mamoru thought back to his princess and quickly got angry.

"Well at least she's more mature, graceful, appealing, brighter and way more useful than a scrawny little school girl like you." he stated back coldly.

'D-does he r-r-really mean that? And is he really s-seeing someone? I n-need to go.' Usagi thought numbly as she got up. She looked away, trying to hide the tears running down her face. "E-excuse me." Usagi said brokenly as she ran off to find some solitude in the now seemingly cramped arcade.

But it was way to spacious and empty for Mamoru. "What have I done." Mamoru whispered guiltily to himself. He looked outside the dark windows. But all he could see was darkness and all he could hear was the soothing music of the storm accompanied with soft sobs in the background.

Mamoru got up to find Usagi and apologize. He was tired of being a jerk and immature. "That's it. I'm coming Usagi." Mamoru began to follow the soft sobs to one certain room. The girls bathroom.

Mamoru bit back his nervousness and knocked on the door. "Usagi, I'm coming in." He said firmly. He was on a mission and nothing would stop him.

A tearful "Go away!", followed by a heart-wrenching sob filled his ears as he walked into the room.

"Usagi? Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said! I never do." Mamoru said as he flashed the flashlight under each stall to look for Usagi's dainty feet.

"Really?" whispered Usagi as she hid farther in the corner of the last stall.

Mamoru finally saw her figure in the last stall and tried to push it open, but she had it locked. 'She has to make it hard, doesn't she.' "Really, Usagi. In fact, I meant the opposite of those things." Mamoru began to get on his stomach to crawl under the locked stall. He was going to reach her no matter what.

"Opposite? W-What do you m-mean?" Usagi asked curiously. As she saw a darkened form heading under her stall.

Mamoru finally got on the other said and picked his little angel in his arms. 'His? Who cares? Yes, she's mine. That's final. Sorry Princess, but I don't want to lose her too.'

Usagi gasped as Mamoru wrapped his strong arms around her figure and cradled her gently. "I'm sorry, Usa. I think you are beautiful, definitely appealing, and much more useful than you'll ever know." Mamoru said has he placed a sweet kiss on her crown. Usagi looked up at the strange man. This was way to weird and way to good to be true.

"Mamoru, thank you." Usagi smiled bashfully as he reluctantly set her down. 'Small steps, Chiba. Small steps.'

Usagi slowly unlocked the stall but stopped for a moment. Then she swiftly launched her form toward Mamoru's and hugged him ferociously. Mamoru was surprised but quickly returned the hug.

Usagi laughed and gave a giant grin, "Now lets get out of this spooky place!" Mamoru agreed happily and grabbed his flashlight but was shocked when Usagi grabbed his hand.

Taking the opportunity, Mamoru laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand gently. When she squeezed back, Mamoru smiled the first genuine smile he had in a long time.

Usagi pulled Mamoru back to their little spot and decided it was time she got to know the handsome jerk better, because 'Who knows when I'll have another chance?' Usagi thought sadly.

"All right the name of the game is Truth game! We take turns asking questions and the other has to answer truthfully." Usagi stated seriously as she put her poker face on. Mamoru chuckled at the her cute mannerism and agreed. 'Who could say no to a face like that?'

Soon an hour passed followed by two till the two noticed the time on Mamoru's nice watch that could glow. "Wow! Its already 10:30!" Usagi exclaimed. Mamoru nodded in agreement and began to clean up the messy plastic bags that once contained chips.

"Mamoru once were finished cleaning up I get to ask the next question!" Usagi exclaimed happily. During their three hour period she had discovered that Mamoru was in love with chocolate more than she was, that he was single ('Yay!'), and that he preferred blondes over any other kind of hair color.

Mamoru sat back down comfortably and smiled at the grinning girl. 'This has been the perfect night... Well almost perfect.' Mamoru looked longingly at Usagi's rosy lips and sighed.

"Are you ready!" Usagi said as she geared up for the next round. "Shoot." Mamoru quipped as he laid down to relax.

Usagi asked her next carefully thought-out question. "What is your family like?" Mamoru froze.

All went silent besides the dark storm that had trapped them.

"I-I don't know." Mamoru said quietly as he slowly sat up. "Mamoru?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"You don't have to answer this one. I w-was just wonder-" Mamoru sadly smiled at her, "It's ok. I want to tell you. I w-want to tell you everything." Mamoru quietly said.

Usagi grabbed his hand in hers to comfort him as he began his sad tale of his past. From the car accident to the amnesia to the lonely years. He told all of it. After years of building walls to hold in the torment within him, they broke down by one question from a silver-blonde, beautiful blue-eyed girl that had captured his heart.

Usagi tearfully hugged him as his own tears fell. "Its all right," she whispered soothingly in his hair. Mamoru suddenly pushed her away and looked away angrily. "I don't want your pity," he grounded out.

"Pity?" Usagi questioned as she moved back towards Mamoru. "Mamoru, I only admire you and wish to comfort you, but you will find no pity within my heart." she said sagely. Suddenly Mamoru wasn't looking at the same Usagi. This was the true Usagi. The woman that she would grow into.

Mamoru snatched her back as fast as he had pushed her and seeked comfort in her warm touches. Finally after what seemed like hours, they parted.

Usagi gave a huge yawn but it was soon beat down by the large rumble within her stomach. Mamoru chuckled. 'This is the woman that has stolen my heart? _'Look for love'_ Well Princess, I've found it.' He thought as he watched Usagi dig through out her pack for something.

"FOUND IT!" Usagi exclaimed. Mamoru rose a dark eyebrow in question and was rewarded with a toothy grin. "Its my caramel kisses! I just remembered I had them!"

Usagi presented a red heart-shaped box and she hugged it to her chest with stars in her eyes. Mamoru glared at the offending box, wishing he could be in its place instead. "Where did you get those?" he asked darkly.

"Oh! I got them from this guy!" Usagi said as she stared lovingly at the box. 'Sweet chocolates!' Usagi thought. But Mamoru was thinking something else. 'A guy? Is she dating someone? I knew it was to good to be true. She didn't even have the heart to tell me.' Mamoru glowered as she unwrapped the box. "Want one?" She asked politely.

Mamoru looked at the box and then at Usagi. "Wouldn't your little boyfriend prefer if you just ate them yourself?" he growled out. Usagi looked at him funny and then happily quipped, "Oh no he doesn't care!"

'So it is true...' Mamoru thought as his heart broke into a million pieces.

"But of course how can he care, if he is non-existent?" Usagi said as she smiled at her own little joke. 'Ha! As if I would have a boyfriend.' Usagi thought a little sadly.

'Did she just say non-existent?' Mamoru said as his eyes shot up in surprise.

"Think of it as a treaty. No longer enemies and all forgiven?" Usagi asked. She really did want to forgive him. _'Forgive him.'_ 'How can I not forgive Mamoru, when he is the one that holds my heart.' 'HOLDS MY HEART. OH-MY-GOSH. OHMYGOSH! OH MY GOSH. I LOVE MAMORU!' Usagi thought as Mamoru gently took one the sweet caramel kisses.

He slowly popped the sweet kiss into Usagi's slanted mouth. "Wake up Odango," Mamoru teased as he took a candy for himself, but before he could treat himself Usagi quickly snatched it and placed it there for him.

"I'm a wake, jerk. There! The treaty is done!" Usagi announced as she ate her kiss. Mamoru eyesbugged outin surprise and Mamoru found that all he could do was stare. 'Usako...' Then Mamoru formed a brilliant and **bold** plan.

Usagi picked up another caramel treat and was about to eat it when Mamoru snatched it and ate it for himself. He smirked at her stunned expression which rapidly became flushed with anger.

Mamoru chuckled at her as he grabbed a special kiss that he had his eye on. This one looked extra big with a lovely littlecurl at the top. It simply was meant for him. Just before it was in his mouth, Usagi placed her mouth over his fingers and stole it from him with her little seductive move.

Mamoru's gaze darkened as he stared at the spot where the kiss had once been.

"You stole my kiss, therefore I steal yours! Ha!" Usagi said triumphantly as she sucked on the tasty little morsel. Mamoru looked at her lips. "You stole my kiss... therefore I steal yours, huh? Well I want it back." Mamoru stated mischievously.

His eyes glinted playfully with a devilishly but this went unnoticed by Usagi. "Oh yeah! Well too bad, you aren't get it back. Unless you want its chocolaty remains but those are staying with me! Muhahahaha!" Usagi said like she was an evil villain.

"You asked for it, Usako." Mamoru said as he jumped Usagi in a hungry kiss.

Usagi gasped in excitement and shock, thus allowing room for Mamoru's tongue to take back the caramel kiss' sweet remains.

Usagi's hands fisted in Mamoru's midnight hair as Mamoru's arm wrapped around Usagi's small torso and his hand explored her silky mane. "Usako." Mamoru breathed as he planted soft kisses on her face. "Usako?" Usagi said quizzically but was soon detoured again as her mouth was assaulted by his. Buttery caramel and sweet chocolate intertwined in their kisses making it more memorable.

But sadly people have to breathe. Mamoru slowly released his angel and came back to reality. "Usako.. I mean Usagi, I'm sorry for attacking you like that but I ..umm.. chocolate and ..." Mamoru tried to fight for a reason but Usagi hushed him quickly.

"Mamo-chan, I love you too."

Mamoru gaped and looked into Usagi's cerulean eyes. 'Cerulean? Wait...' "Mamo-chan?" "Sorry Usako." Mamoru said as he was snapped out of thought.

Usagi giggled at the nickname. "Usako?" Mamoru blushed and retorted, "Mamo-chan?"

Usagi huffed and stated firmly that Mamo-chan was the cutest name and if he didn't like it then to bad because it was staying. "Usako, I love you so much and I especially love being called Mamo-chan." Mamoru stated with a wink.

Usagi blushed and kissed Mamoru once again. "And I'll be your Usako." Usagihappily stated back.Mamoru had never been happier.

Soon the events of the evening caught up with them and they decided it was time for dreams. "Night Usako." "Night Mamo-chan" And they drifted off to dreamland wrapped in each others embrace.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I know! I'm not worthy! But please forgive this lowly one! I swear teachers conspire to assign all their projects at once. I hope I made up for it though, this was extra long (the longest I've ever written) and I hope it pleases you! There is an Epilogue and it will be out shortly. I promise! Thanks everyone for your patience and keep on reading!

_Reviews are my inspiration._

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Meg-Of-The-Moon:** Yes, I believe we all have our feminine talents and its about time Usagi used hers! lol.  
**Neo-Princess Serene Eternite:** I'm so glad you like it! I hope you still like it despite the long LONG wait. I'm still so sorry!  
**animix-chix:** Well I wrote more! It just took me almost 2 months ; Sorry bout that. I'm glad you like it! I'm in suspense for your reviews too!  
**Sailor Libra:** Your comment made me smile! Yes guys can be dense, but some how we love them anyway... lol.  
**Starlit Warrior:** Well I like your computer! It gave me 2 reviews after all!I'm glad you enjoy it! God Bless You too!  
**TropicalRemix:** Yes, I love the whole trapped idea! You read my mind wonderfully! But don't do it to often or else nothing will be left in suspense! lol. Thanks for the review!  
**bunnybunny:** Sorry,Superman ran into some kyptonite and couldn't make it on time. (Sorry for the corny joke, couldn't help myself!) But I'm back and I hope you'll still read my story!  
**mae-E:** I love comedy, I'm glad I could make someone laugh . I hope you are still willing to review after that horribly long wait. I just feel so horrible about that!  
**Crystal:** One chapter here! One more to go! I hope you'll stay for the ending!  
**Dancer:** Ok.. so I feel really bad. You started reading it in Jan. and now I finally give you something in March. I know I'm not worthy!  
**Lauren:** Thanks! I'm so you like my story! I really try hard and reviews like yours and the others make it worth it.  
**rockfreak2003:** I'm glad you like my fanfic! I still hope you'll be willing to give me a try! And yes they did get together. lol -  
**firebirdflame:** I'm glad you love my story so much.. you umm excitement over it is... overwhelming ;. I'm just joking! Thanks for the great review!  
**moon-bunny735:** Well I definitely wrote more.. its just took a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**SteelHeartRose:** Thanks! I'm so grateful for your review! And I'm happy you like the way I write, I sure re-read through it enough times to see if its ok enough lol.  
Red-Rose18: I will! ...even its 2 months later...  
**lazzykane:** Don't you just love fluff and all the other sweet stuff too? sigh I know I do!


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Hershey's Caramel Kisses.

* * *

_**Caramel Kisses**_

_By: LilBlueFairy_

Usagi relaxed in Mamoru's warm and comforting embrace as she felt the irresistible call of the sandman. With the sweet flavor of caramel and chocolate in her mouth, Usagi happily gave in and fell into a deep sleep.

Mamoru kissed Usagi's crown contently and watched as she fell into a blissful slumber. Mamoru drew Usagi closer as he greedily lapped up her comforting and warm nature she gave him even in her sleep.

"Oh Usako..." Mamoru sighed. He could still taste their sweet kisses and it refueled his joy with each and every taste. Mamoru glanced at the door of Motoki's temporary residence. Mamoru could already picture Motoki's surprise when he told him of the new development.

In fact, Mamoru could even picture the victory dance and the annoying gloating afterwards. Motoki had been trying to get Mamoru to warm up to Usagi for months and become friends with her. Motoki looked at Usagi as a sister and wanted his best friend to like her too.

Mamoru then gulped. 'Crap.' Motoki viewed Usagi as a sister.

'Not that's a bad thing. Its just, he's pretty protective of his real sister. Imagine how he is going to react to Usagi and me.' Mamoru then visioned a crazed Motoki after his blood. Mamoru merely hugged Usagi closer.

'When Motoki wanted me to warm up with Usagi. I know he didn't mean literally.' Mamoru sighed and looked at his little bunny. 'Lets just worry about that later, Chiba.' Mamoru told himself as he began to enjoy the moment. 'You have a beautiful woman in your arms and she loves you. That's all that matters now.'

Mamoru smiled another contended grin and kissed Usagi's forehead lovingly as he began to drift off into his dreams.

* * *

_Usagi was once again lost in the dancing crowd. 'Dang it!' Usagi thought unhappily. _

_People danced merrily around her, lost in their own world. Others were drinking fine champagne and entertaining each other with old stories, jokes, and tantalizing gossip. Everyone didn't notice the silver-haired damsel that was obviously in distress._

_Usagi would turn and twist, escaping lustful suitors, nosy gossips, and other assortments that made up the festive crowd. _

_'Where is the exit to this constricting hell hole!' Usagi fumed as one persistent suitor with Indigo eyes kept following her. No matter how hard she tried to lose herself among the hoards of polished ladies and gentlemen. _

_Soon Usagi was cornered and the determined Indigo Eyes honed in on their prey. 'Princess would you please join me?' The light-haired stalker asked. _

_Usagi glanced around looking for an exit but was unable to find one. She was about to resign herself and accept the obstinate man's proposal but was quickly saved by a firm and warm grip on her arm. _

_"Sorry, but she's with me." stated an irritated but familiar baritone voice. Usagi's eyes lit up and her form straighten in excitement. 'My Prince!' _

_The once-determined man glared hatefully at his rival and nodded forcefully. His thin lips opened and he grated out, "I see, farewell then." With that said, the figure left angrily. _

_Usagi turned to thank the 'unknown' gentlemen but was stopped as she was suddenly pulled to an unseen exit. 'That better have not been there the whole time,' Usagi thought exasperatedly._

_Soon a warm breeze played with her sliver strands and began tickling her bare neck and shoulders. 'I love this dress.' Usagi enjoyed the light touches of the wind and sighed happily. _

_Once they had reached their special garden, Usagi's Prince let go of her arm and turned around to look at her. His gaze was full of anger and jealousy.

* * *

_

_Mamoru had appeared in his special rose garden, yet his princess was wasn't there. Mamoru looked around but knew she wasn't there. 'She leaves me, yet I still appear here!'_

_Mamoru's confused thoughts were soon put to a stop as the sounds of feasting and dancing filled the air. 'A party?' Mamoru followed the tune of the dance as he left his isolated garden and entered a magnificent castle adored with ivy. _

_Ball Gowns and Tuxes glided across the room joyfully and many others spent their time enjoying conversations and alcohol. Mamoru soon noticed the erotic gazes thrown his way and shrugged them off. 'The only one I want to see isn't here.' Mamoru thought unhappily. Mamoru began to grumble about women and pieces of meat as more women became aware of the desirable man. _

_Shortly, Mamoru was maneuvering throughout the crowds as a sixth sense began to take over. It quickly lead him to a petite figure with silver hair. 'Princess...' _

_Mamoru's heart leapt with joy but soon became green with envy as he saw her with another man. 'How dare she leave me! Then go frolic with other men!' _

_Mamoru's gaze became crimson and before he knew it the man had asked her for her company. He quickly dove into action and grasped his Princess' arm. 'That's right. MY Princess.' He glared coldly at the man and growled out, "Sorry, but she's with me." _

_The intruder looked surprised at first but his look soon filled with hate. After he dismissed himself, the man angrily left Mamoru and his Princess. _

_Mamoru was to angry to speak, instead he merely walked off with Princess in hand. Once he had reached his isolated sanctuary, Mamoru let loose.

* * *

_

_"How dare you leave me! Then when I come back I find you consorting with another man!" The Prince growled out angrily. Usagi wasn't expecting this. It wasn't her fault! And he left her! _

_"I leave you? You left me you arrogant barbarian! And I don't even know that man! He was following me! And who says I can't consort with another man? You don't own me!" Usagi threw back hurtfully. _

_Mamoru looked at the fuming Princess with hurt and confusion. 'I left her?' "Excuse me, Princess. But I believe you are the one who left me, for I have done nothing but look for you." _

_Usagi was shocked. Her Prince had lost his marbles! "What on the Moon are you talking about?" _

_But before Mamoru had a chance to answer his Princess had kept on going. "You are crazy! You know that? And you know what else! You don't own me and I don't believe we should meet anymore." _

_Usagi knew that was a bit rash but it was true. She had Mamoru. Mamoru was her real-life Prince and she wouldn't betray him, not even in a dream. _

_Mamoru's mind shut down after her cutting remarks. 'She doesn't want to see me? Why? I thought...' _

_"I thought you loved me." The Prince said brokenly as his once regal form slouched into despair and pain. It hurt to see her Dream Prince like this but it had to end. "I do and I will always cherish our memories but you see...(Usagi began to fiddle with her beautiful dress nervously) I followed your advice and well..." Usagi took a big breath to steel her nerves, "I'vemetsomeoneelse." _

_Mamoru's head began to pound. "Met someone else?" 'How can she meet someone else! She's mine! And what advice?'_

_Usagi shook her head to conform his question. "Yes, I've met someone else." Her Prince's head began to shake back and forth in disbelief. _

_"No, no, no. You are lying. You haven't met someone else!" Mamoru's head went into overdrive and the only way he could find control was through denial. _

_Usagi tried to comfort her old love and tell him it was true but she was stopped before she could even voice the first syllable. "You haven't found someone else." Her Prince stated firmly. _

_"You are mine and I won't let you find someone else." Mamoru stated. She had been his life for three wonderful months, there was no way he was giving that up without a fight. She was his family, friend, lover, and life and he wasn't ready for her to go yet. _

_Usagi looked at her Prince fearfully. "Yes I will find someone else! I already have and I love him dearly!" Usagi answered back as she squared her shoulders. A dark "No, you don't." filled the air and soon a pair of demanding and hungry lips were upon hers. _

_As she tried to tell him over her objections, a strong tongue forced itself into her mouth. Usagi's eyes filled with tears as she tasted caramel and chocolate. 'Caramel and chocolate? I must be remembering my first kiss with Mamoru. Mamoru... I'm sorry.' _

_Mamoru wouldn't hear of her rejection and decided to show he meant business. He grabbed her unwilling form and kissed her full lips harshly. As her mouth opened to apparently protest he quickly shut her up with his tongue. Soon caramel and chocolate filled his senses. 'Caramel and Chocolate? ... Usagi... Usako!' _

_Mamoru shoved himself off the upset Princess, he was disgusted with himself. A sob filled the air and he looked at the fallen angel. "Princess..." _

_"NO! DON'T!" Usagi yelled. She shunned herself away from him, afraid that he would make her betray Mamoru again. _

_Mamoru sighed and knew he had to fix things. "Princess, just listen to me. I-I'm sorry."_

_Usagi looked up at the Prince warily. And he quickly kept going, "I'm sorry. You're right you don't belong to me. In fact, I even belong to someone else. It's just, you've been my life and love for three months after a life of loneliness and I was afraid of what I would do with out you. But, I did as you asked and looked for love. And I've found it as well." _

_Usagi got up and looked at him quizzically. 'I asked him to look for love? And he has someone else? But then why?' _

_"Why did you kiss me, then?" The confused Princess asked him. Mamoru sat down and motioned for her to do it as well. Once she was situated, he decided to explain it all. "I've loved you and cherished you and my heart will always love the memories of you and memories are a very precious thing to me. They are so fragile, not something to be lost. And I thought that if I lost you then our memories would fade, too." 'Just like my parents,' Mamoru thought tragically, but he kept going. "But with that last kiss, I remembered someone else important to me. Someone who I love and treasure very much. In fact, I think I love her more than you." _

_Usagi had many questions but they were better left unanswered, because she knew what she had to do next. 'This is our final goodbye.' She turned to the Prince and looked at him with tearful gaze. "One last dance, my Prince?" _

_Mamoru looked at her and allowed a small sad smile to appear on his face. "Yes, let us dance one last dance."_

_They gathered into each other's arms and danced mournfully, savoring their last moment together. But even in that last moment they were thinking of someone else. _

_'Mamo-chan...'_

_'Usako...'_

_As the wind gave one last blow, the parting lovers looked into each others eyes. _

_'Midnight... Mamo-chan?'_

_'Cerulean... Usako?'_

_They both went into for a farewell kiss and suddenly both pairs of eyes flew open. 'Caramel Kisses!'_

_They parted and looked at each other amazed._

_"Usako?"_

_"Mamo-chan?"_

_But before they were able to confirm each others questions, they both awoke.

* * *

_

Both pairs of eyes fluttered open in the darkness.

"Usako?"

"Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru couldn't believe it, both women that he treasured the most were the same person! Usagi was his Princess! 'But I want to make sure...'

Usagi was astounded. Her Prince was also Mamoru. Her dream Prince and her real Prince were the same! 'So I didn't betray him...' Usagi's eyes filled with happy tears as she felt a pair of soft lips cover her own.

Mamoru relished in the small, innocent kiss but he soon discovered that her kiss did taste that of a caramel kiss. Usagi was in pure bliss and suddenly thought 'And I would have never known if it hadn't been for that kid, Naoto, and his box of Caramel Kisses.'

As they broke apart Mamoru breathed, "Princess" as he drew her in closer. Usagi snuggled into his chest and replied, "My Prince."

Mamoru kissed the top of her head and she looked up into his dark eyes. "I love you, Mamo-chan. My Prince." "As I love you, Usako. My Princess."

Mamoru leaned down and capture another kiss, this one filled with all of their love. As they poured their souls, the storm clouds broke and a bright full moon shown down through the windows of the arcade and fell upon the two soul mates. Unknowingly, a golden crescent moon shown brightly upon Usagi's forehead.

* * *

Four glowing figures watched the couple from the top of a building across the street. Each figure possessed a different color that surrounded them. The four feminine forms jumped down from the ten-story building and landed gracefully on the concrete below.

The emerald green silhouette was the first to speak. "I'm sorry guys, I couldn't keep the storm going. The moon, for some reason, grew to powerful to hide."

The soft ice blue body was typing rapidly at a small hand-held computer, but it looked up and reassured the emerald figure, "It's all right, Jupiter. The power flowing from the moon is incredible. I'm having trouble just analyzing it, but apparently its directed toward Usagi."

The ruby red body grew rigid and snippily replied, "I still can't believe that crybaby Usagi is her. Mercury your calculations must be wrong."

The emerald figure's radiance grew and was soon brighter than ever before, "Don't talk about Usagi that way, Mars! You don't need calculations to know she's the one. Just check your memories! Why are you so mean to her? Sure, she's got her faults but they are small and insignificant!"

The ruby red girl slumped and admitted, "Yeah, I know that. I love Odango! I do. Its just, I'm still a little sore about her getting Mamoru. I'll try to lay off. I know she didn't mean to steal my guy."

The once silent golden yellow figure finally spoke up, "He was never yours to begin with, Mars. They are soul mates. They were meant to be before we were even born. This is their destiny."

The icy blue form allied with the golden one saying, "Yes, I agree with Venus. Their love is what is going to save us from your prophesy, Mars. A love must be powerful for that to happen."

"I know, I just feel kind of cheated. I never even had a chance, but you are right. And I would choose Usagi over Mamoru anyways. She is dear to me, despite our fights," the ruby red figure said as she confessed her feelings.

The emerald green silhouette was tired of keeping quiet and spoke up softly and seriously, "Hey Mars, do you know when this prophesy is supposed to take place?"

The ruby red shook her head negative and said in a quiet and grave voice, "All I know is that this foe will be worse than the one we faced at the end of the Silver Millennium." Each figure's color grew dim and pale as they each remembered the horrible end of the Moon and its people.

"At least Queen Serenity was able to destroy the Negaverse. If she hadn't, then Usagi would probably be forced to fight them on her own before we met her," whispered the golden figure. Each color agreed solemnly.

"Well, at least we've gotten this far!" The icy blue spoke up, trying to raise everyone's spirits. "Yes that true, Mercury, and Venus' plans worked beautifully even if it did take all of Jupiter's energy to create that storm." The ruby said happily.

The emerald greennodded at this and then began to laugh merrily, "Do you remember when Usagi tackled Mamoru? That was priceless! I never knew she had it in her!" Each figure laughed at the memory ofthe small blonde girl tackling the massive form of Mamoru Chiba.

"Yes, my plan did work beautifully! Especially when they lip-locked! But that is to be expected since I am the best matchmaker out there. They don't call me the Goddess of Love for nothing!" stated the gold form haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank goodness Mercury could figure out the details for you," teased the emerald green. "Yeah well if Mars hadn't helped you focus your energy then you would have been up a creek without a boat!" argued the golden yellow.

"I believe you mean 'Up a creek without a paddle,' but I must commend you on getting the general message across, Venus! You have improved," stated the blue form. "Thanks, Mercury!"

"Hey guys! How about we detransform and go home and sleep. That storm zapped me dry!" said the emerald as she chuckled at her own joke. The other three figures merely sweat-dropped and began walking home without her.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Andrew woke up the next morning with the worst crick in his neck from the short couch. "Oh man, I am so replacing that couch. I wonder what happened to Usagi and Mamoru?"

Andrew slowly got up and stretched his stiff and bruised body and slowly shuffled to the door. "Reminder: Never scare Usagi again." Andrew mumbled to himself as he walked into the main room of the arcade. There he promptly passed out, adding another bruise to his battered body. (AN: Poor Andrew. I should probably stop beating him up. Nah...)

Andrew's last view before he met tile was of Mamoru and Usagi's bodies cuddling each bathed in the morning sunlight, both of them wearing contented smiles, and a half-eaten, heart-shaped box of Caramel Kisses.

_**Fin**

* * *

_

Yes, it is the end. I realize I've left some loose ends but who knows! I might write a sequel. That isn't so fluff-centered, but I'm not sure. I just thought it would be neat to have the sailor scouts as the reason for the mysterious storm, but that scene and the dream sequence in the rose gardens were really hard towrite and a little confusing. lol.Any who! I've had fun writing this and I hit over 50 reviews! That made me super-duper happy. lol. I hope you've enjoyed Caramel Kisses as much as I have enjoyed and will always enjoy your reviews! Thank You for Reading!

_LilBlueFairy_

_Reviews are my inspiration._

**_Shoutouts:_**

Princess-Serena-of-the-Mo: Thanks! I hope I kept up the great work with this Chapter!  
Starlit Warrior: Thanks. I needed the luck on my epilogue and school work! I'm glad you love my story! It fills me with so much joy when people say that! God Bless!  
Palikani: I like your name! Its definitely unique! And I like Usa/Mamo too. sigh They were my original favorite couple!  
Cosmos Star: Thanks!  
Meg-of-the-Moon (-Chan!): Yay! I get a chan! That makes me so thrilled! I think I'll do a little dance! Does a happy little jig Sweet! I agree it was definitely time for a update! And I hope that answers your question about 'Toki!  
Mae-E: Did this epilogue answer some questions? I hope it did! Thanks! I wouldn't be doing such a good job without such awesome reviews!  
Anangelslife: I did not get just one 'I love it' BUT TWO! Not to mention, you call my story SO SO beautiful! That was such a sweet review.  
Animix-chix: gulp Was this timing better? Is my sake OK? lol. Thanks for loving my story!  
Ffgirlmoonie: This is the end! Ta-Da! Oh and what does SGP mean? lol. Sorry, I'm almost completely computer illiterate. lol.  
Mad-4-Manga: Wow. I'm so glad that you're impressed by my story! Your review(s) were so awesome! Thanks for the wonderful encouragement in the writing field. Sorry, I don't plan on becoming a professional writer. I don't think I'm that talented, but thanks so much for the awesome reviews! You made me laugh in merriment and soar in happiness! Definitely a good combo. Oh and what's a beta reader? As I said on ffgirlmoonie's reply... I'm almost completely computer illiterate. lol.

_**-Once again, Thank you for reading Caramel Kisses.** (Oh and you are still welcome to review!)** -**_


End file.
